


Rey's Type

by BellaRosa2187



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: All The Ships, Crack, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Modern AU, Rey is a Kylo Ren stan, Reylo - Freeform, brief damerey, endgame reylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaRosa2187/pseuds/BellaRosa2187
Summary: Ever since she saw the new Star Wars movie at fourteen, Rey Kenobi was attracted to one type of man only. Was it really so weird to be attracted to tall, dark, handsome men, after all?  In her case, it was tall, dark, handsome men with large brown eyes full of depth and emotion, plush lips that seemed so kissable to her, a long face, and thick, luscious black waves that looked soft to the touch.  All right, she’d be the first to admit she wanted to marry Kylo Ren one day.





	Rey's Type

**_ Rey’s Type (or how Rey ended up with Ben Organa-Solo) _ **

**__ **

Ever since she saw the new Star Wars movie at fourteen, Rey Kenobi was attracted to one type of man only. Was it really so weird to be attracted to tall, dark, handsome men, after all? In her case, it was tall, dark, handsome men with large brown eyes full of depth and emotion, plush lips that seemed so kissable to her, a long face, and thick, luscious black waves that looked soft to the touch. All right, she’d be the first to admit she wanted to marry Kylo Ren one day.

 

In fact, Kylo Ren was her first crush, and she’d tell anyone who’d listen that he was her space boyfriend. She’d daydream every day about being in Kira’s place and falling in love with the dark knight Kylo Ren, and she even ran her own fanpage and created fanart for the ship “Kiren.”

 

She stopped updating her page when she moved to a town in Pennsylvania just before her junior year. She missed her online friends, but she was grateful to have reunited with at least one of her relatives, her grandfather, Obi Wan Kenobi. While the adjustment was challenging, she quickly made some close friends, including another former foster child, Finn Kanata, who was adopted a few years prior.

 

Additionally, she couldn’t believe her mind when she saw a Kylo Ren lookalike in her English class her sophomore year. Of course, she picked her seat right next to him. Paterson was a pleasant friend who wrote lovely poetry. He had also just moved to town with his family. Yes, it was definitely fate, and her teenage self considered it an ideal match, a poet with an artist. That friendship quickly turned into her first relationship.

 

Unfortunately, it wasn’t meant to be with Paterson, as he stayed put and she went to Columbia University. The two stayed on good terms, only losing touch when he met another woman and got married. He seemed happy enough on facebook whenever she checked his profile. The nice, mellow, quiet lifestyle just wasn’t for the adventurous Rey, and that’s just how it was.

 

To her surprise though, Rey saw someone resembling Paterson one day while walking to her favorite cafe in Brooklyn during the fall of her sophomore year. She immediately took the chance to flirt with him, and the two wasted no time going back to his apartment and hooking up. It was a huge understatement to say that the situation with Adam Sackler was messy, volatile, and complicated. But, she found him great in bed and genuinely enjoyed his company when he wasn’t in one of his moods.

 

In spite of all the drama, Rey and Adam remained friends with benefits, as they both dated other people on and off. Her senior year, she encountered yet another man while at the library who could easily have been Adam’s twin or Paterson’s twin or Kylo Ren’s twin... Anyway, he was definitely Rey’s type.

 

Paul Sevier was calmer than Adam and extremely bright. They hit it off almost right away, and she stopped hooking up with Adam while dating Paul. She greatly preferred the stability that Paul brought, and she did not miss the drama from her previous... whatever that situation was.

 

Although she and Paul both got into great graduate programs in their respective fields, these programs were in states distant from one another. Once again, Rey found herself unwilling to consider a long distance relationship, ending things with Paul amicably.

 

After arriving in North Carolina for her MFA program, she quickly met Flip Zimmerman, a man with strong sense of duty. It also didn’t hurt that his plaid shirts were definitely very flattering on him. She tolerated his frequent odd hours as a cop, but after he went undercover, she suddenly lost contact with him. Rumor went around that he was in the witness protection program. Apparently, he helped bust a white supremacist group and moved cities to protect himself afterwards.

 

Towards the end of her graduate studies, she met a veteran, Clyde Logan, while visiting a new bar with a friend. She returned several more times specifically to chat with him and get to know him better. Clyde captivated her with his stories about his time in the military and his escapades with his brother. However, she decided not to pursue him any further to avoid making any long distance decisions if she got a job in another state after graduation.

 

As she expected, Rey left North Carolina and moved to Boston once she got her degree. She settled into the city quickly. Her small art studio flourished, and many of her college friends, as well as her closest friend Finn, lived in the city as well. At one of her art shows, she met Philip Altman. While they did date a little, he wasn’t interested in a long-term relationship, and she ended things in less than a year.

 

After the latest romantic escapade, Rey called her grandfather to complain about relationships and men. She posed the question to him very seriously whether she should just call it quits with men, adopt a houseful of dogs, and become a crazy dog lady. Obi Wan chuckled at the last bit and suggested that she just needed to get away from the city and unwind a little.

 

Taking his suggestion, Rey booked a ticket to Pensacola, where her grandfather retired to a condo recently, for the following month. The month passed by quickly and uneventfully as she threw herself into her work and refused to allow herself to even look at men romantically.

 

However, that ended quickly enough for Rey. On the plane ride down to Pensacola, a middle-aged man sat down next to her and caught her attention when he greeted her. She immediately noticed that he looked like an older version of all the men she’d dated, plus her space boyfriend, Kylo Ren. No wedding ring either. Perhaps age was just a number?

 

Rey, of course, struck up a conversation with him. Unfortunately, he ended up whining and crying about his divorce and his ex-wife’s new husband becoming closer to his son the whole plane ride. She quickly walked away from him as soon as they got off the plane. The man clearly needed a therapist more than a new partner.

 

That actually wasn’t the end of her running into aged Kylo Ren lookalikes that trip, as it turned out. While fishing at the beach one day, a man struggling to walk over the sand walked up to her and her grandfather. She was sure he was probably at least ten or twenty years older than her grandfather, but that didn’t stop him from commenting on her looks and her physical fitness.

 

When Obi Wan told the man, Abraham, to knock it off, the man got angry, ranting about filling wombs with seed and stabbed at a dead seagull nearby as he walked away. Obi Wan shook his head and patted Rey on the shoulder, reassuring her that Abraham wouldn’t bother her again.

 

Once Rey returned to Boston, she caught up with Finn and his new wife, Rose, and told them all about her trip and running into even more Kylo Ren lookalikes. Once Rey finished telling her stories, Finn took the opportunity to express his concerns about her constantly seeing Kylo Ren doppelgangers everywhere, even going so far as to consider getting a phone number from a divorced dad on a plane.

 

Finn and Rose insisted that they had a friend who happened to be single and would probably hit it off with her. For the rest of the evening, they kept insisting on setting her up with him, so Rey reluctantly agreed. To be honest, after three boyfriends, one sort-of-boyfriend, and several other romantic interests, she should probably change her strategy. It wouldn’t hurt to shake things up for once.

 

Rey’s friends wasted no time in getting the meeting set up for her. Poe Dameron was handsome in his own way, perhaps more conventionally handsome than her usual type. He was also charming, laid-back, cheerful, outgoing, and funny. All good traits. Although she was happy with him, something still felt missing with Poe. She wasn’t sure he was the one for her, but maybe she just needed to give him more time.

 

Several months later, as Thanksgiving drew closer, her grandfather came up to visit her. Obi Wan found out that one of his old friends was in the city at the same time, visiting her son as it turned out. The two of them ended up meeting Leia Organa and her son, Ben Organa-Solo, for lunch.  

 

While Obi Wan and Leia caught up, Rey began the process of getting Ben to open up to her. To be honest, she only tried to get the reticent man to speak more, because he really looked like Kylo Ren. She supposed he reminded her of him with his broody attitude, too, albeit in a slightly softer way. She learned that he worked at a nearby business and he also loved Star Wars. Although she had a boyfriend, it couldn’t hurt to strike up a friendship with this one guy?

 

Rey found herself spending more and more time with Ben and talking to him more frequently. She realized he shared many traits with each of her past romantic interests, and while he was prone to a temper and poor attitude, he was very sensitive and patient with her. She also learned that he used to write Star Wars meta and Kiren fanfiction; in fact, he was the same “Matt, the Knight of Ren” that liked to engage in opinionated debates. When she showed him her art works, he recognized her style and recalled one of her more popular Kiren pieces.

 

Rey increasingly felt guilty about getting closer to Ben while she was still Poe’s girlfriend. However, it turned out Poe was also on the fence about his feelings with Rey, and they broke up at one point after the holidays. Not long afterwards, Ben asked her out on a date, and this time, it stuck for good.

 

And of course, at their wedding one year later, the cake topper at their wedding was a Kira and Kylo pair, and the groom’s cake was in the form of a TIE Silencer. The reader will no doubt at this point guess successfully what Rey and Ben named their pets and whether they raised their kids to enjoy the same movies with equal enthusiasm.

 

THE END.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Honestly? This is just the result of seeing all the pairings of Rey with Adam Driver’s characters, being on a plane for three hours each way, and trying to fit as many pairings as possible into a short one-shot that will never be expanded. Ever. No really. This is purely for fun and to spam the AO3 tags in the Reylo category. This is unbeta’ed and unedited (frankly, I’m not being serious about this at all), but feel free to leave a comment! Hope you all enjoyed reading this!


End file.
